Three's Company
by SerineCeline
Summary: Isabela loses a game of cards to Fem!Cousland and Leliana, the trio head back to the Sirens Call for a rematch of a more physical nature, extreme fun smut, and language. All good fun right?


_Authors Notes: This has literally been sat on my computer for like 10 months, back when a friend of mine was writing fics I decided to do one (Only got about a page done though!) Isabela is wearing the same clothes that she wore in origins, but has her DAge 2 body (IE. Very sexy :P) After losing a game of cards to Leliana and Elissa Cousland, Isabela invites them back to her ship for a rematch of a more...Corporeal nature. F!CouslandxLelianaxIsabela. As the title says, three's company. So, warnings for extreeeeeeme smut and lots of language._

**Three's Company.**

"What about _us?_" An Orlesian accent asked, voice full of disappointment.

Elissa Cousland sighed. She wrapped her arm around the red heads shoulder and pulled her gently to the side. "This is just for fun Leliana, you know you're the only one for me. We've got a few days while we're waiting for the Landsmeet...It'll be good for us."

Leliana cocked her head and pondered a few seconds before a sly smile spread across her face. She moved her lips to Elissa's ear, pushing a stray lock of blonde hair away. "Fine, but I will get you back for this."

Elissa's face lit up and she grinned, turning back to the dark haired duelist. "You're on!"

Isabela smiled. "Come, my ship is down by the docks; and I'm sure you will find my cabins _quite_ comfortable."

There was a loud thud and an unconscious Oghren lay on the floor. Morrigan stood over him, un-amused. "Rinse off the stench after you are done rolling around in the gutter...I will be waiting here."

Leliana gave her a cocky smile and a wink as they left The Pearl.

The trio wove through the intricate back streets and side alleys of Denerim as they made their way to the docks. The bard and duelist moved quickly, nearly leaving poor Elissa behind. They would glance back at her every so often and giggle, before going back to talking. Elissa's face burned and she seethed with...with jealousy of all things. She snarled to herself. "And I thought it would be Leliana who would be jealous..."

They emerged from a street onto a busy quay front. Seagulls squawked and attempted to steal fish from the many baskets being wheeled along the harbour. Isabela breathed in deeply and held her arms out. "And here we are."

Elissa marvelled at the giant ship before her. "This?" Her mouth wide in awe.

Isabela blushed. "Uhm...No, it's uhh...Round here." The duelist led the bard and the warden round to the very edge of the harbour, where she finally sighed and smiled. "This is it."

Leliana whistled. "Very nice."

The trio moved closer and up the gang plank. It was three decks from Elissa's guess. Made from a dark wood of sorts.

"Most of my men are on shore so there shouldn't be anyone to disturb us." They moved across the deck, Isabela picked up some thick rigging rope as they moved, they went through a door below the raised helm and descended three short ladders before moving through a room with a few men sat around playing cards. "Everybody out!" Isabela shouted. The men grumbled before climbing up the ladders and out of the ship.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside." Elissa chuckled.

They strode to the back of the room and back up another three sets of ladders, so they were back on the main level but at the stern of the ship. They stepped through an ornate set of doors and into a large room. "And this..." Isabela smiled. "Is the Captains quarters."

A large window at the back travelled the whole width of the ship, giving a beautiful view onto the sea. A 'king' size four poster bed sat before it. A desk strewn with maps and compasses sat toward a corner of the room, giant maps of the known world hung from the walls.

"Wow." Elissa gasped. "I could actually get used to living here, after months on the road and all." She laughed. A large shove sent her sprawling across the room and she landed face down on the bed. She quickly rolled onto her back and was about to speak when the women were upon her, each had rope in their hands.

Leliana quickly grabbed her arms and yanked them to the top corners of the bed, tying her wrists to the bed posts. Isabela did the same with her legs.

"Very funny..." Elissa mocked laughter. "Do you mind letting me out?"

"No, you can stay there." Isabela grinned. "You can be silent too." She nodded to Leliana before throwing a small red ball to her.

Leliana caught it and quickly thrust it into Elissa's mouth.

Her mouth stretched around it as it struggled to accommodate such an item, it pained the muscles unbelievably so. She writhed around against the ropes and attempted to shout, much to the other women's amusement. The bard grabbed a blue strip of fabric from the pirate's bedside table and wrapped it around the ball and the back of Elissa's head, holding the ball in place, gagging the poor ex noblewoman.

"This is my revenge." Leliana whispered in here ear, biting on the lobe. "So then Isabela, me first?"

"Of course." The woman replied, she was stark naked by now and waving her voluptuous hips seductively at Leliana.

Leliana laughed, staring at the dark skinned woman's huge bust. "Where do you...want me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Come here." She beckoned the red head toward her with a gesture of the finger.

Elissa was red with embarrassment by now; she couldn't believe she had fallen for this. She had played straight into Leliana's hands. This must have been what the pair were speaking about on the way to the ship.

The bard moved to the naked duelist, the leather of her armour creaking with every step.

Isabela grabbed Leliana and forcefully threw her into the small table, sending the maps and equipment sprawling out across the room. The duelist was behind her in a second, holding her down into the table by the back of her head.

Leliana let out a sharp cry of pain as her face was squeezed into the hard wood.

"You like it rough don't you!" Isabela laughed. She grabbed the bard's waistline and yanked the leather leggings down to just above her knees. She reached her hand under the skirt Leliana wore above her leggings, her fingers traced the red heads panties before pressing hard against her core. "Ohh yes, you do love it rough." Her spare hand pushed the skirt up around Leliana's hips. "You're soaked!" She glanced toward the tied up Warden, winking salaciously to her.

Elissa groaned against the gag, sinking into the bed, she was strong, especially so for a woman...But there was no way she could fight against the thick rigging rope. She watched as the busty pirate tore Leliana's leggings from her, she watched her run her fingers under the red head's rear and between her legs, feeling the sweet moistness through her panties. She watched her throw the bards skirt up around her own hips.

Leliana moaned quietly, her whole body shivering in anticipation, she absolutely _loved_ to play it that way. She gasped in mock fear as the pirate yanked her underwear down around her knees.

Isabela spanked the bard. "Wait here." She slowly crossed the room, her dark hips swaying; mesmerising the poor noblewoman tied to the bed. She fumbled around in a grand armoire for a moment, bending over to give Elissa a small glimpse of her womanhood, Elissa absentmindedly licked her lips. The Rivaini pirate turned a moment later with a contraption in hand. It was long, at least ten inches, and extremely detailed. It was a phallic, made out of smoothed and glossed wood, giving it a shiny coating; a series of leather straps hung loosely from the base. She stepped through the straps and pulled the device up her legs, she pulled a strap so that it tightened, before strolling back to the eager red head. "So..." She slid her hand up Leliana's ass, lightly stroking passed the hole, before she placed the hand palm down on her lower back. "I hope you're ready for this...Leliana." The name rolled from her tongue, the woman was obviously skilled in the art of seduction; just speaking the name made the bard writhe slightly.

The red head nodded eagerly.

Isabela slowly pushed the false cock against the bards dripping core, gathering moisture on the tip. She brought her mouth next to Leliana's ear and whispered. "I want you to look into her eyes," She nodded her head to the Cousland woman. "And tell me to fuck you."

"What?"

"You heard me." The pirate continued sliding the cock against the bards opening. "If you want this little Ménage à trois to happen..."

Leliana slowly turned her head to face Elissa, she stared deep into her eyes, the young Cousland seemed intrigued, more than anything, her eyebrows raised, Leliana could tell she would be grinning if not for the gag in her mouth, and this slightly annoyed her... "Fuck me, fuck me Isabela!" She screamed.

The dark skinned woman laughed. "Music to my ears!" She spanked the bard before plunging into her core without another word. Leliana gasped as the whole length of the member pushed into her, she shuddered and moaned; a low throaty noise as she felt herself being filled. It had been so long, Elissa was quite skilled with her fingers, but it was a completely different feeling. Isabela grinned and grabbed a thick handful of the bards red hair, her spare hand holding the woman's skirt up around her hips. She yanked the bards head back with her hair, Leliana pulling a perfect 'O' face as the pirate mercilessly slammed into her. Isabela groaned slightly as the base of the cock rubbed against her clit, she kicked Leliana's ankles to the side slightly, spreading her legs more. The angle that she thrust into the bard caused the red head to moan with every push, the smooth wood skimming her erogenous spot each time.

A small pudle of Leliana's juices were pooling on the wooden floor beneath her, a fine sheen of sweat covering her whole body as she shouted out, Isabela reached under the bard, expertly unfastening the buttons of her dark leather jerkin, she pulled it off before tearing the thin white shirt that she wore beneath the thick leather, throwing it away. She yanked the bard's head back further, before burying herself fully inside her and leaning forward, pressing her large bust into the milky skin of the red heads back, she brought her mouth to the woman's ear. "You're making a mess of my floor; if you weren't such a naughty slut I wouldn't have to clean up as much later..." She bit roughly at the lobe, "You're going to have to be punished." She hissed through her gritted teeth. She pulled her body back and spanked the bard again. The hand she was using to hold up the bard's leather skirt came around and under the woman, her fingers running through the fine line of auburn hair. She lightly dipped the fingers and thumb into Leliana's sopping core, before returning the hand to its original position. She held the skirt up with her three main fingers as her thumb ran down slightly, she lightly ran the thumb around the bard's tight asshole before slowly plunging it inside.

Leliana cried out and her whole body shuddered, she grasped at the edges of the desk with a death grip as she felt the unusual intrusion. She _had_ done it before; Marjolaine was quite a fan, using the young bard's tighter orifice quite often. It had been so long though, at least four years she figured, and she revelled in the nostalgic sensation.

Elissa almost choked on the gag as her eyes widened. _Leliana looks a right state! _She thought. _Leggings piled around her ankles, lacy panties stretching around her obscenely wide spread knees, breasts pressed into the hard wooden desk, mouth wide open, animalistic groans, yelps and shouts tearing from her throat. Her red hair being yanked, pulling her head back; by the dark skinned woman behind her, twat stuffed with ten inches of wood and a thumb in her arse..._The blonde writhed against her bonds, she was feeling hot...She could feel moisture pooling between her legs; the inside of her thighs felt sticky, her whole body was flush with need and lust. She moaned against the gag as she watched the women, she almost came by just watching the pair of them.

Isabela grinned to herself as she slowly pushed her thumb in and out of the bards ass, coupled with the heavy thrusting she was subjecting the red head to she knew it wouldn't be long before her finish.

Leliana's mouth opened and her eyes shot open wide. "Oh Maker, Maker, Maker!" She exhaled sharply and slammed her fist into the table, she came with a strangled cry; her thighs spasmed violently and her pelvic muscle contracted wildly, trapping the pirate's cock inside of her, her whole body collapsed into the table, she was left shaking with powerful aftershocks as the Rivaini pulled out of her.

Isabela ran a hand over the soaking shaft and brought it to her mouth, tasting her. She nodded in appreciation. "Very sweet."

The red heads breathing was coming in ragged short breaths. "Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck..." She looked back toward the pirate. "I haven't came that hard in a long time..." She quickly glanced toward her girlfriend tied up on the bed. "No offence Elissa...It's different with you." A sweet smile spread across her face.

Saliva was slowly dribbling out around the ball that gagged the young Cousland. She stared at the two women as they approached her, both of them coated in sweat; it reflected beautifully off the pirate's dark skin. She groaned against the gag and Isabela laughed.

"I think she wants to speak." She grinned at Leliana.

The bard slowly climbed onto the bed and removed the cloth and ball as Isabela quickly stripped her. "Do you want something, my love?" She asked.

Elissa worked her jaw slightly. "Fucking aches..."

Isabela climbed onto the bottom of the bed, slowly climbing over the noblewoman, positioning the cock above her already soaked entrance. "My my, nobodies even touched you and look how wet you are...You're both such eager little sluts." She pressed forward, quickly and easily penetrating the tied woman.

Leliana laid next to Elissa, propping herself up on her elbow she worked on the young blondes large bust, taking the dusty pink nipples into her mouth, sucking and nipping with her teeth; rolling her tongue around the areola. She pulled back after a moment and looked at the pirate how was now merrily thrusting away, bringing pleasured cries from the Cousland. "Mettez-le dans son cul." She said

Isabela grinned and pulled out of the blonde. "You think?" She asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Definitely." Leliana nodded her head.

The pirate untied Elissa's legs and pushed her knees up into her stomach, lifting the woman's ass off the ground.

"You better not be planning on going anywhere near my arse with that!" Elissa grunted.

"I wasn't planning on doing...But since you object to it so...Shut her up Leliana!" Isabela shouted. Leliana forced the ball back into the woman's mouth and tied it once again with the blue cloth. "I can't believe you're using my bandana to gag her!" The pirate groaned.

Leliana laughed. "What am I supposed to do now? I was planning on sitting on her face! At least switch places, let me put it in her ass?"

Isabela shrugged, "That might not be the best idea, it's no problem with me if she hates me for doing it, but you're stuck with her a lot longer..."

Elissa was positively seething by now, the two women were sat discussing which one of them was going to violate her ass as if it was nothing. She tried to kick out against Isabela but she held her tight.

"Work on her cunt, give her a nice licking or what have you." Isabela continued.

The red head paused for a moment as she pondered, "Do you have another one of those?" She nodded her head to the wooden cock. "You know, I could work the front, you work the back?"

Isabela grinned. "I love your thinking my friend, there should be another in that armoire over there." She nodded her head to the wardrobe she had received the first one from.

Leliana jumped to her feet and ran to the wardrobe, she fished around in it for a moment before exclaiming, "Aha!" She pulled an almost identical version out of, if not slightly more ornate; complete with veins and ridges, the red heads eyes opened wide. "Andraste's blood! It's got to be a foot long! Just what do you get up to Isabela?"

"You don't want to know!" The woman laughed. "How do you want to do this?" She asked as Leliana returned to the bed.

"You're going for her ass then? Right?"

Isabela nodded, "I think yours is a bit too long and thick for that...I think mine is really, ah well." She spanked the Cousland. "She can't complain eh? And I must admit, I have quite a fetish for it..."

"Well why don't you slide beneath her, and push upwards...And I'll get kneel between both of your legs and get into her that way?"

The pirate shrugged. "Speaking from experience?"

"Hah!" Leliana giggled softly. "I might just be."

Isabela slid under Elissa, bringing her chin to rest on the woman's shoulder; her hands spread Elissa's ass cheeks wide as Leliana climbed into the position Isabela previously occupied, her strap on positioned before the blonde's tight core. "Ready?" The pirate asked.

"Oui, yes."

The two women pushed against their chosen orifices in time, Leliana naturally gained access easily, as Elissa seemed adamant to keep the woman beneath her out. "I don't think I'm gonna get in." Isabela complained, she genuinely seemed upset.

Leliana laughed. "She won't be able to keep clamped shut for long, she'll soften up after a minute." She continued pushing into Elissa, only half way at first, slowly moving deeper and deeper, Elissa moaned quietly against the gag as she felt the wood pushing into her cervix and the ridges of the ornate toy grazing against her vaginal walls. She felt a warm tongue running along the side of her neck, biting down and sucking on it, she felt her clamped muscles weakening and gasped out as she felt the head of Isabela's cock finally push into her behind, inch by inch the cock buried into her. She screamed out, the sound dying around her gag.

"I think she's trying to say something!" Isabela said, in between her upward thrusts. Leliana grinned and pulled the gag from her lover's mouth, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Gah—!" Elissa gasped as both women pushed into her at once. "Ahh—Fuck!"

Isabela laughed. "Nothing important to say then?"

Leliana grinned and pushed the gag back into the woman's mouth. "Appreciating our work I think."

The pirate groaned as she pushed up, the base of her strap-on still rubbing against her clit. "I—I'm gonna cum..." She pushed up once more, slowly rotating her hips to give herself more stimulation; before she stilled and twitched, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she mouthed a soundless moan, she felt her pelvic muscle contracting tightly. She sighed loudly in contempt before beginning her thrusts anew.

Both of the women buried themselves into the Cousland, her arms yanked against the ropes, and her body writhed, she could feel herself getting close, she was enjoying the whole experience, she was _loving _it...She just didn't want to see the smug faces on the women after they make her cum; especially by what Isabela was doing to her. Her whole body felt like a spring slowly coiling, everything was pushing her closer to the edge, the feel of Isabela's breasts pushing into her back, the smell of pure sex floating around the room, Leliana holding one of her legs in the air as she pounded into her, kissing at the blonde's pale calf, her small and perky breasts bouncing with each thrust. The feeling when both women pushed themselves to the hilt inside her; she couldn't describe the feeling, they were absolutely obliterating her erogenous spots, in a good way...Hell, in a brilliant way! She felt the spring begin to uncoil and with one last thrust she exploded, her whole body wracked with spasms, her arms almost pulling the posters from the bed, Isabela wrapped her arm around the Noblewoman's midsection, holding her as she completely spasmed out. Her eyes rolled and her head lolled, her thighs shook and her leg kicked out, catching Leliana square in the jaw, the red head grabbed a tight hold on the leg before it could cause anymore damage. She felt her pelvic muscles clamp down hard, squeezing against the toy in her ass, almost turning the wood into dust. Saliva poured from around her mouth as her screams died around the ball, dribbling down her cheek and dripping onto the dark woman bellow her. She began to slow, her body still wracking from aftershocks; but the main spasms had finished. Leliana leant forward and pulled the gag from Elissa's mouth. She panted heavily, gasping for air. "Shit...Fuck..." She shook her head. "Fuck..."

Isabela laughed. "And I thought nobles were supposed to be ladylike?"

Leliana grinned too. "So did I, I nearly bit my tongue off when she kicked me in the jaw!"

"S—Sorry..." Elissa managed.

"Maker you came hard." Isabela said, trailing her finger along the Warden's cheek, gathering up the saliva before wiping it on her bed.

Leliana pulled out, followed quickly by Isabella. "That was fun." She giggled light heartedly.

"I agree." The pirate nodded her head slowly. "Glad we did that."

"Were you two seriously planning on that the whole time?" Elissa asked, still gaining her breath. "I'm going to be so sore later..." She readjusted herself slightly. "Fuck...I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a while...Can you untie me now please?"

Leliana laughed and untied the thick rigging rope. "Don't tell me you didn't love it."

"That's the thing..." Elissa exhaled and laughed. "I did." A sly grin spread across her face; her usually straight hair plastered to her face with sweat. "You might have wanted to let me in on it though."

Isabela shrugged. "Didn't Leliana want her revenge?"

"That I did." Leliana singsonged. "But I was up for this all along really...I just wanted an excuse to do that to her." She kissed the Cousland woman.

"I think you two actually make a really good couple." Isabela smiled sweetly to them. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends back in the whorehouse anyway?"

Elissa groaned. "I forgot about them..." She begrudgingly sat up and slowly pulled herself out of the bed, almost falling on still weak knees, she climbed back into her underwear, tunic; chainmail shirt and skirt. Leliana pulled her armour back on, her undershirt was completely ruined, they all finished dressing and Isabella escorted them back to the ramp of the ship. "What're you going to do now?" Elissa asked.

"I'm going to Kirkwall when my men return...The Free Marches. I don't think we'll see each other again ladies, I'll try and visit if I'm around this neighbourhood again...Good luck with everything, really."

Elissa smiled. "And you too." She intertwined her fingers with Leliana's, and they limped from the ship and back into the city; leaving the Rivaini pirate smiling to herself.

_A/N: That was fun :D Really wanted to get this finished for ages, this is complete porn without plot, all good fun ;) Hope ya'll enjoyed, please review, constructive criticism and what have you. :D Thanks again for reading._


End file.
